


How does the universe work?

by helementx



Series: parts of the colors in our hearts [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, nothing too detailed, teen and up only because there's kissing and like an assumption there's sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helementx/pseuds/helementx
Summary: Jungeun and Haseul got put together for an astronomy project figuring out if the universe works deterministically or probabilistically. Going into the future, they found out a few things. One thing: they kind of like each other.





	How does the universe work?

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on aff from my collections: The Colors in Our Hearts

Haseul and Jungeun were stuck together in astronomy class trying to figure out how the universe works when it comes to time traveling.

“Why the hell do we have to learn about time traveling?” Haseul said. Frustrated at the little machine they had created to be able to see the future, and Jungeun sits on the chair letting Haseul do all the work. Silence coming from her as she watches the girl do the work, and Haseul sighs at her partner. 

“Are you not going to do shit, Jungeun?” Haseul said as she finishes tightening a screw. Eyes over her shoulders as they landed on the girl who stares at her.

“I barely know you. I hate working with people I barely know.” the said girl answers. Haseul rolls her eyes as she continues to fix up the machine.

To be fair, Jungeun had built the blue print of the machine with a little bit of Haseul’s help to ensure they got it right. Haseul agreed on building it, but she expected Jungeun to at least help her a little like she did for her. But the stubborn stranger decides not to, and Haseul still wonders why she got stuck with her as her partner.

Although, working on this project they weren’t really strangers at this point. They’ve been stuck with each other for a month trying to do this, and strangers is far from what they are honestly. Too many exchanged conversations that weren't even related to the project was shared between the two, and too many times where they would sit around talk about life. They were far more than strangers, and Haseul's little heart frowned upon Jungeun's words just for a short second. She couldn't argue with the girl though because they did treat each other like strangers outside of this project.

Haseul finishes on the wires inside of the buttons. Her mind wandering off to how this project even started, and Haseul made sure she would put their professor to her “maybe kill later” list.

“Isn’t your second major some engineering thing anyway?” Jungeun continues the conversation as she watches Haseul tinker around with the metal. Soldering some wires to the mechanism underneath the goggles. Haseul hums a yes as she continues to focus on building their machine. Putting all these different wires together that Jungeun had no clue about, and she did feel a little bad she only had built the exterior part of the machine.

The magic was the interior, which Haseul had all the knowledge to, so it wasn’t like she didn’t want to help. She just didn’t know how to help, so she sat alone not bothering the focused girl.

“Do you think the universe works deterministically or probabilistically?” Haseul asked as she takes off her mask, sweat running down the sides of her cheek. Sideburns sleek as Haseul breathes heavily looking at Jungeun. The latter staring longer than she should have as she watches a trickle of sweat run down from Haseul’s sideburns down to her jawline. The thing running down like a boat on a stream against her jawline, and Jungeun feels her heart flip.

Quickly looking away as Haseul runs the back of her hand to wipe off the sweat against her chin. Jungeun clears her throat as she looks down, feeling her cheeks heat up. Lips dry as she licks them, trying to find the composure(once again) to face Haseul.

“I don’t know. I feel like everyone thinks it’s deterministic. You do one thing now, it will lead to the same answer later. That answer will never change.” Jungeun answers. Haseul smiles as she finishes wiping her sweat off her face, wiping the back of her hand on her shirt.

“But what do you think?” Haseul asked and Jungeun bites her lip. She didn’t like being wrong, and she didn’t really want to answer.

Haseul doesn’t pry for an answer any longer as she takes off her mask. Sets it on the table as she sits in the chair in front of Jungeun.

“I feel like people think it’s probabilistic. That’s why everyone talks about the butterfly effect, chaos theory and whatever shit there is out there.” Haseul chuckles as she scoots her chair closer to Jungeun. The girl holding in her breath. She feels herself suffocate at the thought that Haseul was that close to her. She sat in the front of class for a reason.

“Isn’t probabilistic kind of based on those? Doing one action doesn’t exactly cause one solution in the future. Everything in between is what determines the future as well.” Haseul continues, and Jungeun just nods.

Jungeun’s mind trying to control itself to not look straight at Haseul. She was trying so hard to stay still, holding onto the edge of the seat tightly. Legs close together as she chews on her lip hearing the way Haseul chuckles. It sounded nice. Too nice.

Haseul sighs at the way Jungeun avoids everything about her. “Do you believe in the butterfly effect?” Haseul suddenly asked, and Jungeun raises her eyebrow. She finally looks up to meet Haseul’s orbs, and she falls just a little deeper into a pool of the unknown. Falls into a pool of the avoidance that she can no longer avoid, and she loosens her grip onto the chair.

“I guess, the thought of one flap of a butterfly wing in one state causes a disaster in another avoids the order of the deterministic universe. So yeah, I guess I do?” Jungeun nods as her eyes fall to the way Haseul taps her own thigh. Playing it like a piano from the boredom enveloping her, and Jungeun wonders what more can Haseul do with those fingers of hers.

“It’s like how you always avoid me but it’d be funny that you end up liking me. Never would expect that to happen.” Haseul jokes as she stands up to go to the machine, and Jungeun almost chokes on her own saliva at the words Haseul released.

“Do you want to try it first?” Haseul asked as she points to the machine. A comfortable gaming chair with no wheels settle down onto a woodblock. A metal arm above the the head rest with goggles at the other end. It was like a virtual reality eye piece, all covered in a screen of black and straps at the back of it to hold it still on you. The arm rests having multiple buttons which both knew which button functions what.

Jungeun shakes her head. “I don’t want to die first.”

Haseul laughs as she shrugs. She sits down on the chair, and Jungeun helps her put the goggles on, strapping them to the the back of the chair as she breathes out. She didn’t want Haseul to die either.

“Say Jungeun.” Haseul says as she sees darkness in the goggles. Jungeun unconsciously lets her hand rest onto Haseul’s shoulder letting her know she was there.

“Do you believe in fate?” Haseul asked, and Jungeun lets her hand slide down Haseul’s arm. Slowly feeling the way warmth invaded her fingertips before she had to let it all go. She makes sure the buttons were correctly labeled, and she thinks about her answer for a moment.

“Sometimes.”

“So what if the universe doesn’t work deterministically or probabilistically? What if it works another way, a mixture of both?”

“Then we write that down for our assignment and elaborate.” Jungeun said with a smile. She always kind of adored the way Haseul thinks. Adores the way Haseul was verbal about her questions and strived to get the answers. Jungeun kind of just adored Haseul in any way, shape and form. Haseul smiles back hearing the small smile Jungeun gave her in those words.

“Sometimes I hate how science and math is only black and white.” Haseul says, and Jungeun nods as she starts the machine. Haseul jumps at the sound as she grips onto the armrests tightly.

“How many hours, days or years do you want?” Jungeun asked and Haseul bites her lip. She doesn’t fucking know. They probably should have planned this better, but there's no going back now that it all started. 

“A year?” Haseul answers questionably, and Jungeun sets the time to a year later. She writes down on a paper as well.

“What do you want me to do to test out the experiment?” Jungeun asked and Haseul laughs before hovering her fingertips at the start button. The button was the only circular one, so she knew it was the start button.

“Kiss me.”

“What?” Jungeun’s jaws dropped. Haseul just smiles before pressing the button, and Jungeun rushes to put the earplugs into Haseul’s ears before she puts on her own. The machine was loud, starting up like a car with a muffler that was worse than those wanna be cool boys that had one on a 2005 corolla. Thank God, it only was loud for the first run and not every single time they pressed the start button.

Jungeun watches the way Haseul’s grip onto the seat tightens, the girl’s whole back flushed against the seat. Slowly her knuckles become back to its skin color, Haseul’s chest heaving as if she was having difficulty breathing at all the commotion going through her head. Her vision going at light speed into the future. But it soon came to a calmer scenery, her chest no longer finding difficulties to breathe, and Jungeun takes out her ear plugs. The sound of the machine, now, moderate like the sound of a house fan working.

She walks over to Haseul to remove her ear plugs, and Haseul, surprisingly, didn't flinch at the action. There was a moment of silence between the two as Jungeun watched Haseul, waiting for any reaction.

“Kiss me already, I just see the school campus. It’s boring.” Haseul complains, and Jungeun frowns as heat formed onto her cheeks. A stutter of her heart inside of her throat as she wanted to say something but held herself quiet. She rests her hand onto Haseul’s forearm, inhaling deeply before leaning down as she presses their lips.

Jungeun almost melts the moment her lips touched Haseul’s, and she grips onto Haseul’s arm a little tighter. Feeling Haseul move her lips to feel more of Jungeun’s lip perfectly molding against hers, and Jungeun was finding it hard to breathe. The lack of oxygen from the kiss and the way her heart quickened its pace was too much for her own body. She pulls away, walking away from the machine as her fingers touched her lips.

She just fucking kiss Jo Haseul.

Haseul licks her lips with a smile as she watches her view through the goggles.** (italics are future scenes Haseul sees through the machine)**

_Haseul walks around the familiar campus of her school as she walks to the science building as usual. Her eyes wandering around as she has earbuds into her ear, and smiles right away when she spots a familiar figure waiting by the stairs. Her hands shoved into her pockets as she moves her body forward and back, seemingly waiting for someone. Waiting for Haseul._

_Running up to her, Haseul hugs her from behind and Jungeun screams as she holds onto Haseul’s arms. “Haseul!” Jungeun whines with a wide grin, and Haseul laughs against the crook of Jungeun’s neck. Chin rested upon her shoulder as her nose snuggled against Jungeun's neck, warm breath tickling her hairs and she finally pulls away as the laughter dies down. Pulling out both earbuds, she’s now face to face with her girlfriend._

_“Were you waiting for a long time?” Haseul asked as she wraps her arms around Jungeun’s waist again, and the taller girl shakes her head with a smile. Arms wrapped around Haseul's neck, and the two knew they would be gagging if they saw anyone in their position. It was them though, of course they loved it right now._

_“No time is long when i’m waiting for you.”_

_“Oh, smooth talker.” Haseul smirks. Jungeun giggles as she nods, and Haseul smiles before pulling Jungeun closer as they shared a kiss._

Haseul raises her own hand in reality to check her lips that weren’t occupied, and everything felt so real. The pacing of her heart, the thoughts that ran through her head and the feeling of Jungeun’s lips pressed against her own.

_“Mm I have to go now. See you later tonight?” Jungeun pulls away from the kiss, and Haseul nods._

_“I’ll make sure you’ll have fun.” Haseul winks, and Jungeun rolls her eyes as she kisses Haseul’s cheek._

Jungeun stares at Haseul weirdly wondering what the hell was going on as Haseul continues to smile widely.

“So what are the results?” Jungeun asked and Haseul raises her hand as she continues to watch the future unfold in front of her eyes. Jungeun sits down on the chair in front of a desk, waiting to write down the observation.

“We’re dating.” Haseul says, and Jungeun’s hand slipped as she drew a line on the paper. Head whipped back to see Haseul but the girl was focused on watching the future in front of her.

“I’m not joking. I swear.” Haseul says and Jungeun frowns as she writes it down.

Experiment Kiss (One Year Later):

1st try- Dating

“I’m going to turn it up to 20 years now, so close your eyes for a moment.” Jungeun announced, and Haseul nods as she closes her eyes.

Haseul hears the ticking of the machine as Jungeun puts it into 20 years of the future, and she feels herself flying into the future. The world suddenly stopping as she opens her eyes, and she was somewhere unfamiliar.

_Haseul wakes up to the feeling of softness all over her body. The blankets covered her body just enough so she won’t be cold or hot. The mattress underneath her curved along her back comfortably, and arms wrapped around her waist. Warmth filling up her heart as she snuggles just a little closer to the body next to hers._

_She turns her head to see Jungeun’s sleeping face, half of her hair covering one eye as she breathes slowly._

“Holy shit, Jungeun. You look pretty hot as a 40 year old.” Haseul said.

Jungeun almost hits Haseul for saying that but she stays seated. “So what? What do i write?”

Haseul raises one finger as continues to watch the scene.

_Haseul smiles as she gently raises her hand, the ring on her ring finger shining as she tucks the strands of hair behind of Jungeun’s ear. Pulling herself up as she places a gentle kiss on Jungeun’s forehead. A smile left on the sleeping girl's skin._

“Married.”

Experiment Kiss (20 Years Later):

1st try- Married

Jungeun drops her pencil immediately after finishing writing the observation down only to quickly stop the end button. She wanted to rip off the goggles from Haseul’s head and stop everything. Jungeun was getting nervous, excited and feeling lied to. All these futures that Haseul was seeing sounded like a dream, and she can’t believe all the things she has been dreaming about is a possibility of the future. Haseul can just be messing with her.

“Hey, why’d you stop it?” Haseul asked as she looks at darkness, and Jungeun ignores her question.

“Second try.”

“Well that’s no fun. We were about to have sex.” Haseul teases with a chuckle, and Jungeun feels the rushing flames against her cheek rush like wildfire to the tips of her ears. She slaps Haseul’s arm for teasing her shamelessly, not even knowing what it's doing to her heart.

“Ow! What the hell was that for?” Haseul asked as she rubs the reddened spot. Jungeun frowns as she continues to put the timer back to one year.

“Press it whenever you’re ready.”

Haseul presses the start button once again without hesitation, anticipating for a kiss. The other girl rolls her eyes even though her heart was still racing just as much as the first time, and she presses her lips against Haseul. The same old butterflies swarming into her stomach to confiscate her heart, making it harder to breathe. She feels Haseul smile against her lips, the heat against her cheeks flamed up and her head feeling lighter than the first time.

She pulls away and Haseul sighs. “Feels good kissing you after what I just saw.” Haseul teases again, and Jungeun bites her lip trying to stop her squeak as she slaps Haseul’s shoulder. Gentler this time.

“Shut up and do your job.” Jungeun mutters shyly, and Haseul giggles as she continues to watch the scene unfold.

_She was no longer at school, and instead, was at her apartment sitting on the couch watching TV. No class during this time. Comfortably streaming through the channels, Haseul hears the doorbell to her apartment room._

_Upon opening the door, Haseul was greeted by a Jungeun. The girl smiles shyly at her with a gentle wave, and Haseul lets her in asking what she was doing here. Jungeun shrugs as she sits down on the couch, this wasn’t her first time here._

_“I just remember today would be the first year since our experiment together. Thought we could celebrate.” Jungeun said, hands scratching the surface of the couch._

_Haseul smiles as she sits next to Jungeun. “You remember? I thought you would forget considering the way you still have been avoiding me to this day.”_

_Jungeun smiles wider as she fiddles with her hands. Haseul watches as she stays silent, and she leans closer asking if Jungeun was okay. The girl just nods with a nervous smile before sighing._

_Jungeun looks at Haseul, looking as if she wanted to say something. But instead of trying to find words to slip out of her mouth, Jungeun leans in and kisses Haseul. A wave of surprise hit Haseul, but her whole body levitated towards the latter. Lips responding back to the call, and Jungeun hands pressed against her shoulders as she lets herself rest on the girl’s lap. Haseul happily letting the girl rest herself on her as she rests her hand on the lower of Jungeun’s back, pulling her closer as she kisses her way down Jungeun’s neck._

“Uh…sex?” Haseul said to Jungeun, and the girl raises her eyebrow.

"With whom?" Jungeun asked as she stares at the observations on her paper, waiting for Haseul to answer.

"You, of course." Haseul grins, and Jungeun's whole heart jumped out of her chest. Whipping her head back to look at the girl, Haseul looked like she was enjoying the scene. She doesn't say anything as she quickly writes it down once again. 

“Dating or no?” Jungeun asked quietly as she wants this to hurry already.

“No. Just sex for now.” Haseul answers.

Experiment Kiss (One Year Later):

1st try- Dating

2nd try - No dating but sex

“I’m changing it.” Jungeun breathes out in relief, and Haseul just nods as she closes her eyes. She wanted to continue to watch, but a job was a job.

_Haseul wakes up to the feeling of softness all over her body. The blankets covered her body just enough so she won’t be cold or hot. The mattress underneath her curved along her back comfortably, and arms wrapped around her waist. Warmth filling up her heart as she snuggles just a little closer to the body next to hers._

_She turns her head to see Jungeun’s sleeping face, half of her hair covering one eye as she breathes slowly. _ _Haseul smiles as she gently raises her hand, the ring on her ring finger shining as she tucks the strands of hair behind of Jungeun’s ear. Pulling herself up as she places a gentle kiss on Jungeun’s forehead. _A smile left on the sleeping girl's skin.__

Haseul furrows her eyebrows at the familiar scene. She swore it was exactly the same scene as before, and she stops the scene with a push of a button. Jungeun puckers her lips in wonder why Haseul had done that, and Haseul thinks about it. It was the same exact scene. Why?

“Married again. The same scene too…” Haseul said. It was weird to see the same scene 20 years from now, but a different scene one year from now.

Experiment Kiss (20 Years Later):

1st try- Married

2nd try- Married, same scene

Jungeun sets her pencil down and sighs. Finally their last try.

She puts the timer back to one year later, and she told Haseul whenever she was ready she can press the button. The girl presses it right away wanting to feel Jungeun’s lips once again. All the scenes playing in front of her was making her realize too many things. The reason why she was up late smiling all night thinking about her day with Jungeun, the constant thought of eating milk ice cream because Jungeun said she liked it, stopping her tracks in the store to look at the Pikachu plushes because Jungeun said she had one and all the other things she unconsciously does because of the girl. To feel the girl’s lips on hers would be nice.

Jungeun leans down and kisses Haseul, and Haseul absorbs the way everything felt. The way the girl presses her lips against Haseul’s, gripping onto her arm tightly as they let this one last a little longer. Haseul lets herself move her lips a little more than usual, capturing Jungeun’s bottom lip between her own. Sucking onto it before letting it go, a soft hitch of Jungeun's breath. The latter diving in for me, and Haseul feels Jungeun press herself closer to her.

Jungeun stops midway into their kiss, catching herself getting too caught up in the waves of emotion. Stuttering waves inside of her whole being, and she was feeling the tsunami incoming. She almost drowns into the deepest part of the ocean inside of her, falling deeper into her desire, but she stops. And Haseul feels the emptiness of her absence as cold air hits her wet lips, and she gets lost into the world in front of her.

_Haseul sits down alone on a table eating her snack before class starts, and she hears familiar voices coming closer. She regrets not bring her earphones, and she forced herself to look up. There. There she sees them hand in hand._

_“There you are!” Sooyoung, the taller dark haired girl greets. Haseul compels a smile upon seeing the couple, and she waves. It would be stupid of her to not be nice to someone who’s only been nice back to her. So she forces a happiness on her face for the sake of not causing a scene. For the sake of Jungeun._

_Eyes gazed down to the shorter of the two, and Jungeun gives her a small smile._

_“What are you doing here alone? No Jinsol or Kahei.” Sooyoung said. Sitting down in front of her, and Jungeun sits beside her girlfriend but close to Haseul._

_Haseul wanted to snicker, but she held it in. She shrugs as she closes her textbook, no longer in the mood to read._

_“What are you two doing here?” Haseul asked the couple, and Sooyoung glances at Jungeun._

_“I wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out later tonight at Sooyoung’s place. Jinsol and Kahei said they’ll be there. I’m still waiting on Jiwoo’s answer.” Jungeun said eyes gazed upon Haseul, and Haseul wanted to say no. No she didn't want to see the two being lovey dovey. _

“Okay, fuck.” Haseul said as she continues to suffer the consequences of future her. Feeling the wrench of her heart, and the guilt built up inside of her. Her stomach felt foul, and she grips onto the armrest that wasn't filled with buttons. She wondered how the hell they got here when the first two tries were the two of them doing good stuff.

“What?” Jungeun asked.

“You’re dating Sooyoung. Ha Sooyoung, you know her?” Haseul answers.

  
Jungeun hums a yes because the girl sat beside her in class. Of course she knew Sooyoung, but dating her? Never would she thought that’d be a thing.

Experiment Kiss (One Year Later):

1st try- Dating

2nd try- No dating, but sex

3rd try- Jungeun dating someone else

“Change it already.” Haseul said, and Jungeun furrows her eyebrows at how much Haseul wanted to change the scene already. She doesn’t question the girl as she changes the time to 20 years.

Haseul sighs.

_Haseul wakes up to the feeling of softness all over her body. The blankets covered her body just enough so she won’t be cold or hot. The mattress underneath her curved along her back comfortably, and arms wrapped around her waist. Warmth filling up her heart as she snuggles just a little closer to the body next to hers._

_She turns her head to see Jungeun’s sleeping face, half of her hair covering one eye as she breathes slowly. _ _Haseul smiles as she gently raises her hand, the ring on her ring finger shining as she tucks the strands of hair behind of Jungeun’s ear. Pulling herself up as she places a gentle kiss on Jungeun’s forehead. _A smile left on the sleeping girl's skin.__

Haseul doesn’t say anything for a while. Letting the scene play a little longer.

_Jungeun smiles as she tilts her head up at the soft feeling of lips against her skin. Haseul looks down at her with a grin, and she greets the girl with morning breath which Jungeun jokingly covers her nose when it really wasn’t that bad._

_“Rude.” Haseul said as she starts nuzzling her nose into Jungeun’s neck, and the girl giggling as she slaps Haseul’s shoulder._

_“If you kiss me, I’ll stop.” Haseul said into her neck, and Jungeun laughs as she cups her wife’s face. Pulling her in as she smiles against Haseul’s smiling lips, and their lips moved like this was all done before._

“Married again, the same thing.” Haseul smiles and Jungeun hums wondering why the girl was smiling.

Experiment Kiss (20 Years Later):

1st try- Married

2nd try- Married, same scene

3rd try- same

Jungeun presses the end button, and helps Haseul get off the machine. Unstraps the goggles from the back of the seat, and Haseul releases the goggles from her face. Looking up she sees Jungeun looking down at her, and she smiles. “You should try.”

“Yeah, after knowing your results, I’m going to say no.”

“It wasn’t that bad. Just us making love.” Haseul grins, and Jungeun rolls her eyes. Turning herself around so Haseul could miss the sight of her blushing.

Haseul chuckles as she grabs the chair, puts it beside Jungeun’s seat as they sat together trying to make shit up abut their project.

“So what the hell is our conclusion?” Jungeun asked and Haseul stares at the observations Jungeun had written down.

“We live in a universe where it’s neither. Just like how colors in the world aren’t just black and white, they’re full of shades.” Haseul types down onto her laptop, and Jungeun looks at her partner.

“Because a year into the future was all different results. And 20 years was the same?” Jungeun asked and Haseul nods as she continues to write her explanation on why they concluded that.

“We kissed, right?” Haseul said and Jungeun nods.

“That kiss gave us the same answer 20 years into the future, so deterministic. But we kissed, right?” Haseul said, and Jungeun rolls her eyes.

“Yes, idiot.”

Haseul chuckles. “That kiss gave us a different answer a year into the future, so probabilistic.”

“Okay but how do we prove all this?”

“We can’t. There’s no way we can record what I saw, but this assignment doesn’t require proof of our observations.”

“If we were to become big scientist, you’d think people want proof though.” Jungeun snickers and Haseul nods.

“Then we’ll figure out a way, but those are all ifs.”

“You’re such a nerd, I hate you.” Jungeun said as she continues to write down information. Haseul grins as she continues to type out their report.

“Errors that could have affected results?” Jungeun asked and Haseul hums, looking up as she rests her finger onto her chin.

Jungeun hated when Haseul did that. She looked smart, attractive, and her neck looked too kissable.

The girl gazes down to Jungeun, eyes staring down on Jungeun’s lips. “Every kiss we made was at different times, so when we went a year into the future it was also at different times. The same day but different minutes of the hour. Kissing for different amounts of times. Kisses that meant something else every time.”

“The last kiss was the longest yet the observation we have is something we wouldn’t have expected.” Jungeun frowns as she stares at what she had written.

“Gives it all more reasons that probabilistic is a thing, don’t you think?” Haseul said as she stops typing, looking at Jungeun.

The girl looks back at her, eyes falling onto Haseul lips before flickering back to her eyes. She feels her lips tingle remembering how good Haseul’s lips felt against her own. The taste of her tongue almost running against her bottom lip, and the deep breaths they took against each other’s skin. The three kisses flashed into her mind, and she wonders what if they took it farther.

There was only one way to find out.

Jungeun puts her pencil down, and she get out of her seat. Haseul looking at her with confusion, and Jungeun doesn’t say anything as everything inside of her was burning up. She needed to set everything on fire if the flame had already started. Pulling Haseul’s chair back, she sits on her lap and Haseul gulps down the salivation created at the sight of it all.

Haseul thinks: this was almost like the 2nd try.

“We should have went into the future an hour later. Would this have been a thing too?” Jungeun softly spoke against Haseul’s lips as she wraps her arms around Haseul’s neck.

Haseul couldn’t talk as her mind went haywire. This wasn't in the future. This was now.

Jungeun doesn’t wait for an answer as she dives in, pulling Haseul closer as she presses their bodies against each other. Those lips pressed against her own once again, and she takes it further. Lets their tongue meet each other. There was no more avoiding.

Haseul grips onto Jungeun’s shirt, pulling her closer as she tugs her shirt further away. Their lips parting ways to take a couple deep breaths as forehead rests against each other. Haseul had a lot of words she wanted to say, but she thinks its better not to waste time in words.

She lets her face fit nicely into the crook of Jungeun’s neck, letting her tongue draw hearts on the sensitive of Jungeun’s skin. The girl gripping onto Haseul’s shoulder tightly, biting onto her lip as she feels pleasure run down her neck to her core.

A smile grew on her lips as she feels Haseul write her name with her tongue against the base of her neck, and she pulls away from Haseul’s grip to look down at the girl. Haseul was already grinning when their eyes met.

“God, you’re such a nerd.” Jungeun chuckles as she kisses her deeply.

***

“How the hell did you two even make this machine?” Mr. Kim asked as he walks around the model. The two showed him the blueprints of the exterior and interior of it all. All the wires that connected everything, the bottles of exotic matter they were given by him to create a counterfeit wormhole to be able to time travel. To break the human nature of only being to see the present, and able to see the future as well.

He nods as he looks over it before looking at their results. He flips to the cover page and reads their title. “Why is it called Experiment Kiss?” he asked the two, eyebrow raised when he looked at the two.

“Uh well…” Haseul starts off as she smiles awkwardly, moving her hands trying to find the right words.

“You’ll see once you read our reports.” Jungeun continues her sentence, and Haseul bites her smile as Mr. Kim looks at the 5 page report.

“Mr. Kim.” Haseul called, and he nods.

“What do you think about the universe? Is it probabilistic or deterministic?”

“Both.” he smiles, and Haseul nods as she glances at their papers.

“Well thank you, girls. I’m sure I’ll be enjoying my weekend reading 20 reports of the universe.” he chuckles as he waves. Walking away from the garage of Jungeun’s parent’s house, and the two waved back.

Once the car was gone, Haseul looked at Jungeun. “I have no clue why anything science is my major.”

“You’re a nerd, that’s why.”

“It hurts my brain.” Haseul groans as Jungeun closes the garage door.

“Poor baby.” Jungeun says sarcastically, faking a frown for the girl, as she sits down onto her seat, and Haseul grins at her. She follows Jungeun to her seat, and pokes her nose.

“It feels much better now that you're occupying it though.” Haseul said, leaning down to kiss Jungeun’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I liked this, so I decided to post it here. Anyways, thank you for reading it, liking it, hating it, commenting on it, or whatever you do, I hope you have a nice day/night because you deserve it :D
> 
> twitter/curiouscat/aff: helementx


End file.
